gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Itsumi
Erika Itsumi (逸見 エリカ, Itsumi Erika) is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer ''and a main protagonist in Girls und Panzer: Phase Erika. Profile Erika is a second year student from Kuromorimine Girls High School. She is the current vice-commander and has been appointed as overall commander by Maho Nishizumi which will take effect after the latter leaves the school. She operates a German Tiger II. She can also fly a Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 and a LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin. As a first year, she commanded a Pz. 38(t) during practice sessions. Erika is presumably from Kumamoto City, Kumamoto. She is the overall commander In Tankathlon operating a Panzer II under the group Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe. Appearance Erika is a medium-sized girl with long light blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. Usually seen wearing Kuromorimine's uniform. Wears the jacket and hat during matches. Was seen wearing the Ooarai uniform during the match against Selection University. Once dressed up in a reindeer costume for Maho Nishizumi's Christmas party, and subsequently the Anglerfish Dance costume as well during the course of the party. Personality Erika is initially shown as quite an arrogant character, constantly insulting the Ooarai team for their lack of experience and constantly wishing to crush them herself. She has an extremely short temper, and has a tendency to become enraged whenever things don't go her way, similar to Katyusha. She bore a serious grudge against Miho ever since her first year at Kuromoromine, not only that but during the time Miho "abandoned" Kuromorimine, and then betrayed them by becoming the commander for a different school, despite her previous claim to abandon Sensha-Dō entirely. By the end of the anime however, she does show some decency when she (and Maho) admit defeat to the Ooarai team, happily saying that "We won't lose next time". Some more background about her previous hostility towards Miho is shared in one of the light novels. After being saved by Miho from water during the match against Pravda Girls, she felt responsible for giving a wrong command which resulted with the tank falling into water. In the light novel she states "She's really happy that Miho didn't quit Sensha-dō." and thanks her, stating it's thanks to Miho that she's still alive. She was formerly depressed because of how she became Miho's substitute despite not having commander's qualities. She is shown to have mellowed significantly by the events of GuP Little Army Vol. 2, berating Sheska for running off and boasting about Kuromorimine's prowess to Emi Nakasuga. She also showed humility after their victory against Bellwall, acknowledging that the enemy team had outsmarted and cornered them at one point in the match, despite having fewer tanks. Background Erika, along with Maho, criticize Miho intensely for their humiliating defeat from Pravda Girls High School during the previous Sensha-Dō finals that stopped their championship run to only just nine consecutive years. Since then, Miho left Kuromorimine and transferred to Ooarai Girls High School to avoid Sensha-dō. In Girls und panzer: Phase Erika Erika's hatred for Miho stems back during her first year at Kuromoromine since she witnessed Maho promoting Miho as the vice-commander even though Miho was only a first year. She thinks that Miho is incapable of being a vice commander and her position there is a huge insult to the Nishizumi style and especially to Maho's name since Erika thinks that Miho has a poor decision in choosing her crew and that Miho chose to ignore their unpleasant experience with her crew during training rather than to reprimand them was a poor decision as a vice commander not only that but she also hate the fact that at Miho's age she is still collecting and bringing a Boko stuffed figure to school. She challenged Miho in a match that will decide their faith in Sensha-Dō, to which if Erika wins Miho will quit Sensha-Dō and when Miho wins Erika would be the one who will quit Sensha-Dō. Erika managed to defeat Miho by a close match. After the match; during the assembly Maho dropped Miho then appointed Erika as a vice-commander but she refused since she thinks that she defeated Miho thru luck. They happened to come across to each other at the locker room and Erika asked if Miho gave her all to which Miho replied that she did not gave her best since her losing that match would be a good thing for her, feeling insulted she slapped Miho's face. Despite her hostile feelings towards Miho, she reluctantly lent a helicopter ride for Miho's teammate Mako Reizei with Saori Takebe to visit the former's sick grandmother. During the finals, Erika often lost her temper as her opponents used unconventional tactics, such as a smoke screen to cover their escape, and threw a tantrum when her tank's left track broke down and lost the opportunity of immobilising Ooarai's flag tank . After desperately trying to reach Maho to help her, she was shocked to see Miho defeated her, but nevertheless, she accepted defeat and resolved that her school wouldn't lose in the next national tournament. Erika appears to have grown up in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto and went to the same middle school with Maho and Miho. In the official spin-off comic, a very young Erika (roughly 7 or 8 years old) is seen insulting the Nishizumi sisters as being immature when they were riding tanks, threatening to tell "Sensei" about it. Based on her attire at the time, it is possible she came from a well-off family. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Moth Orchid and her favorite tank is the German Sturmtiger. *Her name is based on the German wartime song Erika. This is pretty clever since "Erika" is suitable both as a German name and as a Japanese name. *Erika's appearance is also distinctly Germanic since she's got blonde hair and blue eyes. Her harsh and serious tone further accentuate the German stereotype. *She is seen as a spectator along with Maho when Ooarai was battling against Saunders Girls High School, but did not appear in the both other matches Pravda and Anzio Girls High School, although Maho and Shiho did spectate the Pravda match. *Her Favourite Drink is Glühwein and Eiswine (German Wine). *Erika has an older sister. *Erika's birthday is the March 6th, the same date in 1945 as the beginning of Operation Frühlingserwachen, the last major German offensive of the war. * Nicknamed ''Eririn by Miho. Gallery ErikaItsumi02.jpg|Erika Itsumi's picture from the official website. Miss Reindeer.png|Erika dressed as a reindeer for Maho Nishizumi's Christmas Party Mad Erika.JPG|Erika declaring that She will not lose to Miho Shocked Erika.JPG|Erika shocked Itsumi Erika.JPG GuP_Phase_Erika_Ch4_34_35.png|Girls und Panzer: Phase Erika Chapter 4 ErikaTankathlon.jpg|Erika using spectators as human shield during the Tankathlon match versus BC Freedom/Centipede Team Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Kuromorimine Girls High School Category:Co-Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe